No Escape
by BurnedToAsh
Summary: Sam's time in Hell with Lucifer. The second chapter contains Lucifer's cage from Adam's POV. No slash. I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, but not my first time writing torture. **

**There is no slash. I'm not against it, I just can't write it very well. **

**Me owning Supernatural is about as likely as Dean willingly listening to modern pop music.**

* * *

_Two hooks, one inside each forearm. Blood dripping into the already large puddle. You sob silently, pleading for the devil to stop, to just please stop. Your voice won't work. Lucifer cackled in reply, yanking your legs downward._

"Aw, Sammy. Don't be like that!" Lucifer cooed over the squelch of flesh being torn apart. "You know you like it!"

_Your mouth opens, a silent scream erupting. The hooks ripped your arms in half, tendons and bones dangling through the open flesh. You fall slightly, chains jerking you back. Panting, your eyes meet his. His eyes sparkle with joy, a grin stretched across his features. _

"Eenie, Meanie, miney moe..." Lucifer sings, tapping each of your bare toes with each word. "Catch a... Sammy! By the TOE!"

_He jerks your pinkie toe back, bones snapping. You barely have time to register the pain before the next toe falls victim. And the next and the next and the next. Ankles and kneecaps join into the mix. Convulsing, your tears landing on the man in front of you. He straightens, a pout dancing on his blood splattered face. _

_"_I thought you liked my singing?" Lucifer mockingly puts a hand over his heart.

_He picks up a long, thin piece of metal. He sticks it into a fire, whistling the tune to "The Brady Bunch" before lifting the red hot weapon. He strolls to you, cheerfully waving the poker around. Your eyes widen with each step he takes. Placing the metal inches from your right eye, he taps his chin thoughtfully. Eyes glittering, he pushes it against your eye. Your voice comes back at full volume, screeching and sobbing gibberish. _

"Well, that's a nice look for you, Sammy." Lucifer states, admiring the burn. "Who needs two eyes anyway?"

_The chains vanish but before you can fall more hooks swipe downwards. Two stab into the flesh below your collarbone, two deep into your thighs. He walks towards you and runs a hand through your dirty hair. Suddenly, he his hand grabs a hold of the hook in your left thigh and he tugs. Hard. Pain ripples through your beaten body._

"I don't know about you, Sam." Lucifer begans conversationally, turning his back. "But I'm having a lot of fun."

_He snatches a lone pipe, swinging it into your ribs. Again and again. They crack and snap like the cereal, piercing your organs. More blood leaks out. He then steps back, twirling the metal in his hands. He looks at your pain stricken face before plunging it into your abdomen._

_"_C'mon, Sam. Smile a little!" Lucifer picked up a collar from the table, the spikes illuminated by the fire. "See? I even got you a present!"

_You shake your head as much as the pain allows you, your voice failing you once more. He softly wraps it around your throat, the points barely touching. A laugh. The collar jerks shut, spikes piercing your skin. Choking and gasping, drowning in blood. The hooks vanish. As you fall, all injuries disappear but the pain lingers. __  
_

"See you soon, Sammy!" He calls cheerfully, vanishing from view.

_Contrary to popular belief, Hell was cold. Freezing, actually. Even with roaring fires barely any heat reaches you. Shivering and aching, you succumb to the darkness. _

* * *

_You wake slowly, shifting in the warm bed. It's just so nice and cozy and warm, you didn't want to move. A slender hand pushes the hair out of your face and you grin lazily. Your eyelids flutter open and your greeted with her kind face. _

_"_Morning, baby." She whispers, planting a kiss on your nose, just like used to. "Did you sleep good?"

_You glance around your room. Sunlight streams through the blinds and you hear the signs of people heading to their morning activities. You glance at the ceiling, fearing the worst. It's unblemished, no burns or blood. _

"Are you real?" You whisper, uncertain. She laughs, snuggling closer to you and resting her head on your chest. Your hand automatically starts to thread through her soft hair.

"Of course I'm real. Did you-" She breaks off, yawning into the sheet. "Did you have another dream?"

_She's aware of the nightmares you've been having, just not the details. You think for a moment. Did all those things happen? Did I really go to Hell? She looks exactly the same as she did the day he lost her. You just shake your head, wrapping your arms around her. You stay like that for what seems like forever._

"C'mon." She climbs off the bed and pulls on one of your shirts. "Let's eat breakfast."

_You watch her glide out of the room and you follow her after putting a pair of black pajama bottoms. Your eye catches on the calender. The day after Dean had came to Stanford, saying Dad had gone missing on a hunt. The day you left and came back to your girlfriend strung up on the ceiling._

"I'm maaaking waaafflles!" She sings from the kitchen and you hear the toaster pop. You smile, thinking about the big deal she'd put on about making toaster waffles.

_Your grin widens and you take a step out of the room when a sound erupts in your mind. A clanking, grinding noise that causes your knees to buckle. You grab the door frame, knuckles white. __The room around you fades and another one comes into to focus. The cage. _

"Oh, Sam." Lucifer chides, walking closer to you. "Did you really think you were out? Nope. Just a little illusion I planted. You like? That's what would've happened if you didn't follow Dean. What would've been if you didn't allow him to drag you back into hunting. Too late now, though."

_You shake your head, scrunching your eyes shut as tears threaten to fall. More chains wrap around your wrists and you jerk upwards, feet dangling off the floor. You hiss in pain, your arms barely in their sockets. Lucifer continues to laugh seeing your obvious pain. You don't realize he's been speaking til he grabs your face, pulling it close to his. _

" ...not real! What did you think? That you died?" Lucifer threw his hands up in exasperation. "Haven't you realized it yet? You can't _die_ here! You will can't leave!"

_Anger rippled through the devil. You clenched your eyes close as he stabbed downwards, plunging the blade in your chest. Screaming, legs kicking in open air and more daggers ripped through your flesh. _

_"_You will NEVER escape!"

* * *

**Hope this was okay. I kind of needed something to get these psychotic feelings out... **

**-Ash otu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back again. I had an idea about writing Hell in Adam's eyes. **

**Michael isn't a jerk in this fanfiction. He's God's LOYAL and CARING son for Pete's sake! I think he would be all warrior-like and protecting Adam. If he couldn't protect both Sam and Adam, at least he could save one...**

**I know some of you will be charging to my house with torches and pitchforks, but I honestly don't care about Adam. I don't care if he gets out of the pit or not. Sorry! **

**Me owning Supernatural is about as likely as Castiel understanding modern culture. **

* * *

_Oh god. I'm in **Lucifer's** cage!_ Adam silently panicked, eyes firmly shut. Waiting for the pain, the torture, the fire and just _Hell__! I'm dead, I'm dead and I'll be dead because I'm in LUCIFER'S CAGE! Lucifer. Satan. The Devil. Whatever, I'm a goner! Oh, please just let him be in heaven with his mom, maybe even his dad! _

A couple moments passed.

Nothing.

He hesitantly cracked open an eye, silently praying the motion to go unnoticed. Something was blocking his sight. Something silvery and so soft looking. Wings? That is when he noticed the arms wrapped around him.

"Adam?" A voice whispered near his head. "Adam, are you awake?"

"Michael?" He croaked, looking up at the angel. "W-we're in the cage, r-right?"

Michael nodded, his grip tightening. "It's been a couple weeks. I've lost track. I've been so focused on keeping you safe."

Adam cocked his head. "Safe from what? It seems kind of quiet in-"

That is when Adam heard the first (and not the last scream) of his half-brother.

"NO! STOP! LUCIFER, PLEA- GAAHH! " A choking, gurgling sound was followed be a shriek of laughter.

"C'mon Sammy! It's fun!"

Adam's eyes widened. "Sam...?"

"Lucifer started the first day we got trapped here. And hasn't stopped since." Michael closed his eyes after another scream of agony. "It was all I could do to keep one of you safe. The grace I have left prevents Lucifer from touching either of us."

Adam unsuccessfully tried to swallow the lump in his throat, nodding. "Do you think h-he'll stop? He has to get bored eventually, r-right?"

The angle regarded him sadly. "He is Lucifer, Adam. My brother practically invented the meaning of torture."

* * *

Torture. That meant any possible way of causing emotional or physical pain. Knives, whips, burns, rape, taking a different appearance for the torture, _anything._

Lucifer also loved to imitate people. And by imitate, Adam meant full-on recorded message imitations. The wings muffled sound, but he could still hear most of these particular torture sessions.

"Why did you leave me, Sam. It's your fault I am dead now. All...your...fault."

"Dean and I both ended up in HELL! BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS!"

"Ruined my life from the day you were born, Sam. Ruined everyone's life."

"Even us demons want to kill you. WE think you're the worst thing since us to walk the Earth!"

"Dean and I share a more profound bond. He didn't start the apocalypse, unlike you."

"John and your brother were the only family I had left. And YOU'RE the reason they were killed!"

"You're nothing but an abomination!"

"Worthless."

"Weak."

"Blood-sucker."

"Murderer."

"Disappointment."

* * *

Sometimes, Adam got a glance at his half-brother. He could see through the small gaps in his protector's wings. He didn't like to though. He has only looked twice. Once, when Lucifer cackled at Michael to let him have fun with both the vessels. The other when Sam sobbed his name for the first time.

He wasn't the only name that was cried out in agony. Dean, Bobby, Dad, Sam's mother, Ellen, Jess, Castiel, Adam, and sometimes just the different angels the brothers encountered. Raphael, Uriel, Michael, Gabriel, Anna. He yelled for anyone, even _demons_ to save him.

"9... 10... 11... 12..." Lucifer counted slowly, the squelch of flesh following each number

"DEEAANN!" A wail rang throughout the cage. "AAGGH! STTOOOPP!"

Adam slowly looked through the feathers and immediately gagged. Sam was hanging by multiple hooks, sobbing and convulsing. Twelve knives were planted in his stomach, bleeding profusely. Apparently, Lucifer was seeing how many stab wounds he could inflict before Sam bled out. Oh, and Lucifer had to look like Dean.

"But, little brother." He whined, fingering another blade. "We can't stop the game, noooow! We're almost to twenty."

Sam only sobbed in response.

Twenty-seven. That's how long Sam could last. The devil would get annoyed if his "toy" quit early, so Sam tried to ride out the pain. Adam had heard how loud the screams were if Sam had passed out early. Lucifer sighed loudly, before snapping his fingers. The hooks and knives vanished, and Sam plummeted to the floor.

"See you in a bit, Sammy-boy!" Lucifer vanished, leaving Sam writing on the ground.

Tears leaked out of Adam's eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam. This is all my fault."

Michael tightened his grip on the human, fully shielding him from view. That's when he heard the first coherent sentence his brother has said in almost a year.

"Not... y're f-fault, Ad'm. "A raw voice croaked, laced with misery. "Stop... l-lookin'. Don't... w-w-watch. I-I'm s'rry."

Adam bowed his head, sobbing silently.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I just wanted a different angle on this kind of scene.**

**-Ash out**


End file.
